Reinicio
by Andyna Staad
Summary: Despues del problema con Evie, nuevos paranormales se ocultan en la nueva AICP, que ahora SI los proteje pero nadie es capaz de huir de un amor prohibido. Y menos si se trata de Reth...
1. Chapter 1

Todo inica un jueves de... creo que noviembre, he perdido la cuenta de los meses que he estado aqui, la AICP nos protege del exterior, o sea , nos protege para que nadie nos descubra. pero no son nuestros perros guardianes.

Bueno, desde hace un tiempito que no es la Aicp- agencia internacional de contencion paranormal- pues mas bien dicho nos entrenan para protegernos, aunque se haya resuelto el problema de las hadas Seelie, la reina Unseelie quiere venganza. Y nosotros somos su incompetente y supuesto ejercito.

Hay desde vampiros hasta cambiaformas y esos winkles que se la pasan de broma en broma-muy dificiles de controlar- pero yo soy tal vez la unica de mi especie, ni siquiera deberia exisistir pues soy...

-¡Luna!- grito la señora Tens- la practica es para entrenar no para dormir.

Me acomode discretamente cualquier indicio de mi siesta, tome la espada que estaba frente a mi y me dirigí enmedio del circulo.

-Ok ya desperte ¿quien va a luchar conmigo?- nadie dio un paso al frente, ni siquiera un poltergeist, nada. Pero claro, quien quisiera luchar con la hija de un demonio...

-Yo lo hare- dijo una voz masculina de entre la multitud y se empezarona oir murmullos.

-Al fin, Reth, muestrales a este grupo de nenitas lo que es ser un hombre- dijo tens cuando el vino al frente.

Era alto, con cabello rubio y un ojo azu y el otro negro, tipico de un hada-nada de lo que parece, son malvadas y sanguinarias-,su musculatura se notaba desde su camisa y ese cabello rebelde... ¿que rayos me pasa?, solo me ha pasado una vez y fue hace decadas.

-Por su puesto.

-Al fin la bola de basura va a recibir un castigo- dijo Thomas mi **ex, **que ahora, me odiaba.

-Lo siento Thomas- le conteste con una sarastica sonrisa- pero yo no escucho las estupideces ajenas, ¿que dijiste?

-ya dejen de pelear asi o Raquel nos sacara- nos separo Tens

-Entonces...- empezo a decir ese Reth pero me avalance hacia el.

Reth:

Me ofreci de voluntario por diversion nada más, desde que la AICP obtuvo mi nombre gracias a Melinthros nada fue igual, cuando las humanas caian en el hechizo de mi poder me llamaban y no habia de otra mas que ir, es un fastidio total

Ella es hija de un demonio, TODO el mundo lo sabe pero esos ojos verdes la hacen ver muy inocente, igual que Evie, solo que ella era una chica sin alma-literal- que bueno que por fin pudo irse con su noviecito cursi por que ella no aceptaba nada mio.

ALgo dije, no se que pero entonces la sentí sobre mi blandiendo la espada, pero ninguno podía matar a nadie o se nos regresaria el favor.

-Luna, ¿por que no caes ante mis encantos?

-Puff- contesto ella- como si fuera una tonta. -Me dejo libre por un segundo solo para empezar a jugar con la espada fingiendo matarme lo cual le correspondi.

-QUien dice que las chicas son debiles- dijo ella cuando me dejo sin fueras y con una patada em tiro al suelo.

Luna:

Todos se quedaron callados, era algo dificil derrotar a un hada pero bla, no importa nada.

-¿Ayuda?- le dije a Reth extendiendo mi mano y el la tomo, cuando lo impulse dijo:

-Nos veremos pronto corazón, no estaras segura en mis brazos.- su rostro estaba demasiado e increiblemente cerca del mío y esos labios se querian acercar más pero literalemte, desparecío. Tipico de las hadas, te dan un momento de gloria y te hacen la burla luego.

-Uyyy...- empezaron todos, incluso Tens, lo cual provoco que mis mejillas estuvieran mas coloradas que el infierno.

-Bueno, ya que la parejita ya ha acabado ¿quien mas sigue en el duelo?- me empece a alejar cuando Tens dijo eso.-Vamos , atrevanse.

Sali afuera para tomar aire fresco de invierno, pero soy caliente asi que es reconfortante, y Genna salio mi amiga como esas cosas verdes y feas si no como creaturas con poderes miticos y un glamour para impresionar. Lo adimto es muy horrible sin el.

-Increible intento de ligar eh, Luna- me dijo ella moviendo las cejas- ya era hora de que lo retomaras.

-Eso no fue nada Genna.- le conteste y las dos nos pusimos a caminar.

-Nada, dile eso a el pues creeme que toda chica quisiera estar con el.- me recordo Genna.

-O sí- dije siguiendo su juego- la hija de un demonio con una malevola hada.

-Ves, ¡ambos son malvados!- Genna me sacudio- Luna, es hora de...

-Seguir si, si como sea, Jerome simepre estara en mi corazon y no creo que un chico hada lo pueda suplir.- me encongi en hombros y me dirigi a la cafeteria.

-Pero no hace nada malo intentar corazón- me soplo un beso y me guño el ojo a lo cual solo pude reír.

-No se, tal vez quizas, algun día- le sonrei y me dirigi por un helado.

Algun día.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna:

Estuve pensando en ese tal Reth surante todo el día, o más bien dicho en la noche por que, aunque ya tenga tiempo tratando de estar al día, la noche es para mí. Literalmente. Mi 'padre' o como quieran llamarlo me dejo esa desgracia y a la vez algo genial. Por que me duermo hablando con Genna sin querer y puedo hacer mis venganzas y bromas en la noche. Es todo para mi.

-¿Quien eres Reth?- le pregunte al techo pero se qedo igual a punto de aplastarme pero swguía firme amenazandome.

-¿Yo? un chico irresistible- dijo la voz de Reth mientras una luz de la pared se desvanecia. Demonios. Lo habia olviado, las hadas pueden crear sus propias puertas. Hermoso.

-Podría preguntarte, pero se que diras una tontería así que...- le dije poniedome de pie y tratando de lucir firme pero habia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Esa era una sonrisa de niño travieso.

-Me impresionas, que diga, me impresionaste mucho y eso no lo hacen muchas personas- se acerco a mi lentamente y con pasos seductores- Ven vamos a algun lado.

-Ja, acaso me crees tan ingeniua, nunca iria a un lugar con una hada tan loca como tu- le dije pero e coloco un dedo en mis labios.

-Tampoco lo hacen muchos con un demonio pero aquí estoy, ¿y que dices?- arqueo las ceja, lo cual o hizo lucir mas atractivo. Y, sin saberlo, extendi su mano hacia el y atravezamos a un portal del Sendero de las Hadas.

Reth:

Cayo muy facil en mi propuesta pero se nota que tiene desconfianza, al menos tiene el valor no como otras. Evie, perdon. Es obvo que Linda...eh...Lenna, no puedo creer que no sepa su nombre.

-No puedo creer que no sepa tu nombre- susurre para mis adentros pero ella me oyo y le dio un ligero apreton, ademas del que ya me daba.

-invitas a alguien a una cita sin saber su nombre, pensaba que eras mas listo.- me contesto con una sonrisa que me hizo temblar internamente.

-bueno acabas de llamarlo así entonces es oficial ,y ya era hora de saberlo cariño- le dije sonriente aún.

-Primero; no soy ningun cariño, dos; estoy espantada por este agujero por que te tengo que tomar la mano y tres; Soy Luna Leders.

-Bueno Luna, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-bien con un hada, . bufé-prefiero tirarme de un edificio- se me prendio el foco.

-Entonces se exactamente a donde ir, cariño.

Luna.

Se me hace imposible no haber huido despues de averiguar que al abrir la puerta estariamos en un avion militar ruso, con un paracaidas y dos armas cada uno. Creo que esta loco pero tiene gran sentido de la aventura.

-No puedo creer que este aquí, y bien sabe squ esi nos descubren nos mataran, luego un rastreador en el tobillo y nos llevaran a Contención, ¿eres conciente, no?

-Si pero tengo un gran sentido suicida. - me susurro

-Pues ya somos dos- dije, creo que un poco alto pues unas voces y pasos se empezaron a escuchar y venir hacia nosotros pero pasaron de largo.

-Que alivio- dije y voltee atras de mi.- Genial

Dos sargentos estaban en nuestras narices con bigotes muy gruesos y mirada que podía cortar el aire. Estamos en problemas.

-Hey... ¿que onda muchachos?- pregunto Reth tratando de ser divertido pero ese sargento, el más atemorizante de ojos negros dijo:

-Ya no saldran de aquí parejita.

oops...


	3. Chapter 3

**Genna:**

odio tener precognición pues soy capaz de ver lo que le pasa a las personas que me importan, y acabo de soñar con Luna y su prospecto Reth. ¿A quien se le ocurre entrar a una base militar aerea a punto de atacar? Pero siguen siendo la pareja ideal. Y, si salen vivos de eso, aquí estaran muertos. Y como es de noche Charlotte y Raquel las pondran en cintura a la fuerza.

**Reth:**

NO me esperaba que en mi primera cita me divirtiera tanto, se que soy capaz de matar a estos seres o escalvizarlos y obtener energia vital y **tal vez** recuperar a Vivian del coma infinito. Pero se que volver a hacer algo así me causaría una larga estadía con mi amiguito el hierro y un six de coca cola. no sabes el daño que me hacen.

-Mi futuro se define en pasar el resto de mi vida lavando baños con mi cepillo de dientes- dijo Luna en voz alta y el guardia reacciono bruscamente. La giro, tomo de la garganta y le escupio en la cara.

-Escuhcame niña, de aquí no saldras ni con la ayuda de tu amiguito el heroe así que mejor cierra el pico.- le mostro su nefasta dentadura, podrída y en punta afilada.

-¡Tu mejor escuchame!- le grite e inmediatamente lo golpeé en la cara y tome la mano de Luna, pero algo no encajaba. Tiene el poder de un demonio ¿por que no lo usaría? si yo lo tubiera no estaría en la AICp. Pero tampoco tendría un corazón.

**Luna:**

-Se supone que esto deberia de acabar con unas cervezas, unos tiros y gritos en paracaídas- dije corriendo a más no poder, pero me di cuenta que aun traia el paracaidas y acababan de abrir una puerta así que...

-Ejele, nadie se me adelanta- dijo Reth saltando despues de mí.

La sensación de tirarte de un avión es única, de las mejores que he tenido, te sientes libre, como que vuelas y no hay nadie quien te detenga. Reth se me quedo viendo cuando el abrio el paracaídas, pero yo no quería hacerlo, la adrenalina era inmensa y recorria todo mi ser y alma.

Tire del paracaídas antes de que pudiera matarme, bueno, tal vez más arriba de la tierra pero nah, se sentía genial que los pajaros volaran a tu lado sin matarte o ir a la guerra. Yo he estado en muchos y creeme que no se sient lo mismo y con reth al menos me siento un poco segura. Y sigue siendome increible esto, me siento yo misma, sin la parte asesina de mi.

-¿Que te pareció nuestra pequeña aventura Luna?-. me pregunto Reth acercandose un poco amí.

-Que ya no puedo aguantara para la otra.- le conteste sonriente- pensaba que las hadas tenian alas- dije viendo su espalda.

-Otra de mis tonterías favoritas, es de los peores mitos que se han inventado los humanos- dijo él riendose- que nosotros somos creaturas en busca de la pa, amantes de la naturaleza y con cuerpos de papel- parpadeo muy rapido y fingio desmayarse.

-Ja ja,- no pude evitar reírme- definitivamente no eres así, se kmo eres-

-¿Y quien soy?- me pregunto con voz seductora.

-UN loco psicopata con el caul casi muero, es divertidamente tonto y estoy enamorada de el.- lo ultimo lo murmure y lo susurre.

-Es, enserio- dijo cuando caimos a tierra- ¿de verdad?

-Quizas...- le conteste aun roja como tomate.

-LUna- acaricio mi mejilla, su rostro igual de cerca que en el entrenamiento, apunto de besarme cuando la presencia de Raquel nos interrumpio.

-¡Que demonios hacen ambos aquí!- grito, o mas bien dicho estallo- de ti lo creia Luna pero Reth...

-Espera Raquel- interrumpio él- estas diciendome que ella es más desastroza que yo wow.

-Si como sea, ¿que nos haras Raque? COntención, limpiar baños...

-Algo así como tomar el trabajo de ir por una bruja.- dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡QUÉ!-dijimos ambos al unisono y luego proseguí yo- esa cosa nos matara.

-Y tambien yo si no lo hago- nos dijo ella luego bostezo- bueno, vengan para ir a Casa.

-Eso no es mi casa Raquel.- le dije de mala gana.

-Como si puedieras ir a la tuya- luego e hombre que no había visto del auto de Raquel pito y ella le dijo con señas que se fuera.- Lorethan, llevanos a mi sala en la AICP.

-Como ordene- caminamos medio kilometro hasta encontrar una pared, y red haciendo una sonrisa picara nos llevo de vuelta a la AICP.

** Pero, nadie sale de una fuga sin consecuencias, seran buenas o malas?**


	4. Chapter 4

Raquel nos sermoneo a ambos por habernos escapado, y más a mi, soy la hija de un demonio, una de las craturas más poderosas. Esto no deberia pasar, yo soy la lider, pero tambien es divertido que te descubran. Sin el paoyo de los padres- en este caso, conocidos- encuetren alguna razon para desenmascararte y tu huyas es divertido.

Reth se fue mucho antes de que siquiera pudiera darle las gracias por esto, fue muy divertido. y hubiera sido más si me hubiera besado...

-Estas mal de la cabeza, Luna.- me dije a mi misma- que pensaria Jerome de ti. Pero no podía responderlo, el estaba muerto y por mi culpa.

-Abre la puerta, LUna- dijo Arianna, una amiga vampiro, que tocaba la puerta; y le fui a abrir- es hora de que dejes de pensar en fantasías y muevas tu pequeño trasero de ahí.- se sentó a mi lado- cuentamelo todo.

-Se supone que para eso esta Genna- le conteste- n ohay nada que contar, solo casi muero en un avion ruso, mañana me voy de casería de brujas y Reth...

-Estan enamorados y los dos se queiren besar- estallo ella en carcajadas- se que es de pelicula pero en serio que estas enamorada. mira tus ojos, estan rosas- me miro seriamente,- en serio, estan rosas. Hace mucho que no veia a una chica enamorada.

-¡Que demonios...!-me mire de reojo en el espejo- como sea, si viniste solo para molestarme puedes largarte, si no ayudame.

-¿Un peinado como el de Cheyenne en la mascarada? ¿Tips de como conquistar a un chico tipo Landon?- me contesto con una sonrias de oreja a oreja.

-No, no y no. Nada de Easton High por favor, ya me obligaste a ver tres temporadas completas, ten piedad de mi.- la mire tan suplicante que ella rio.- POr favor, la ultima vez que estube relacionado con alguien- suspire- todo se fue a la... mejor no te digo.

-Ya, deja de llorar por algo que paso hace siglos, yo solo perdí la escuela de diseño por un hombre, era mi sueño y sigo adelante.

-Tu mataste a Feliz intencionalmente por que te lo debía, y yo fui otra historia.

-Olvidalo, ¿quieres? sigamos hablando de Reth- luego recordo algo- ese hada loca estuvo a punto de matarme antes de que lo pusieran en cintura, patealo el trasero de mi parte cuando lo veas.

-No si yo te lo pateo primero- dijo Reth apareciendo de repente en mi habitación, sonriente como siempre, una sonrisa conquistadora que me ganaba. Genial.

-¿Sabes?- le pregunto Arianna- no tenemos un equipo de seguridad para que hadas como tu puedan hacer sus puertas en todos lados. Aprende a tocar.

-Lo siento por los modales cariño, pero Raquel y aquiere que vayamos por la bruja a Irlanda, o, y de pasada a un vampiro mal educado.

-Creo que me largo Luna, suerte con la hada loca- me susurro Arianna y luego dijo lo siguiente en voz alta- voy a chuparle la sangre a cualquiera que s emeta ne mi camino a casa de Lend y Evie.- Reth se tenso al oir eso, solo un poco.

-Como quieras...- y luego se marcho guiñendome el ojo.- es enserio ya ir?

-No, solo queria que se fuera.- me contesto y le lanzo una mirada de desprecio a mi comoda.- Hierro- susrro tan bajo que apenas y lo oí.

-SI claro Hierro contra...-cai en cuenta- oh.. claro como sea.

-Ni que fuera a secuestrarte en medio de la noche. - levanto una foto de mi buro- ya no soy así-

-¿Ya no eres así?- pregunte con sarcasmo- cuanto me alegra, no te imagino mas problematico que ahorita.

-Yo no le causo problemas a los que quiero, ya no. Y es todo lo que dire, por que algo me dejate pendiente en Rusia.

Se acerco, me tomo en brazos y me beso, creeme, ya me han besado antes pero no así. Y ano tengo miedo, o nerviso a que nos atrapen, solo esoty con Reth, alguien al cual inesperadamente amo.

-Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo Reth- suena cursi pero si.- y lo vi por primera vez en realidad, no usaba ese tono de, soy el mejor, si no, era un chico lindo, y solitario. Yo se por que es solitario.

-Si esto va a seguir así Reth, tienes que contarme todo.

-Lo se- me contesto y se senton en el suelo, por alejarse del hierro- ¿y si elimino las partes incomdas?

-¿De que hablas?- lo mire muy confundida, no se besa a una chica y luego la asustas pero se que si esto vuelve a empezar debe ser sin secretos ni aquellos errores.

-Que las hadas y los demonios no son muy amigos que digamos- extendio su mano,- tengo algo que mostrarte.

Me llevo al Reino de las Hadas, la parte de las Seelie, obvio. Era un prado dorado, con un cielo azul resplandeciente y risas minusculas a lo lejos. Me conto todo, una vez esa tal Evie de la que no se nada, estuvo a punto de mandar a las hadas al infierno a travez de una puerta. Las hadas usan solo una puerta pero las lleva al lugar deseado. Desde entonces las hadas y demonios digamos, no son los mejores amigos. Demasiado malas para el cielo, demasiado buenas para el infierno, no le queda.

Se fue en cuenta regresiva, me tuvo que contar todo lo de Evie y las hadas, ella, un chupa almas que se nego a su destino y se quedo con el cambia formas Lend. Estuvo enamorado de ella un tiempo pero era muy terca, Reth le mostro a su padre Melinthros o LIn y a odiado mas a las hadas. Y si nos enceuntran a los dos podría inicar una guerra.

-es tu turno Luna- me dijo despues de un rato de analizaro todo- y tu? quien es jerome, yo escucho .

-QUiero ser breve pues esto me hiere, era... me enamore cuando solo tenia 400 años de vida, el era todo perfecto si eliminamos que era un hombre lobo con un temperamente terrible en luna llena. Una tarde como cualquiera por las calles de Praga, digamos que las cosas se salieron de control...

Le conte todo, ni siquiera a Genna o Arianna s elos dije pues fue hace mucho tiempo.. Los subditos de mi padre llegaron por mi, insitiendo que era una aberración lo que hacia, y uno de ellos uso sus poderes y creo la luna llena. Jerome trato de resistirse pero acabo atacandome y a si mismo intenamente, no querí hacerlo, con esos ojos amarillos suplicantes me pidio esto, aun lo recuerdo.

-Hazo Luna- dijo el cambiando de voz a grave y normal- no te quiero hacer daño.

-Ni yo a ti- le dije esquivando sus ataques-

-Tienes que, esa luna no se ira hasta que lo hagas, sufro mas así lastimandote que nunca. Hazlo!

Entonces tomo mi mano y casi obligandome, pero con una marte de mi, mi poder infernal acabo con su dolor. Y comenzo el mio.

Llore, llore a más no poder, ese era le peor recuerdo de todos, sabía que si no lo hubiera hecho estaria muerta o mi padre hubiera hecho otro ataque pero en un lugar concurrido o algo peor. Era lo correcto para los demas pero la destruccion mia.

Reth me tomo en brazos y me arrulo hasta que se me saliera la ultima lagrima de dolor, nunca espere que fuera tan sincera conmigo. ME habí enseñado a no confiar en mi corazón pero ya estaba harta de la soledad y necesitaba a ese alguien. Alguien que fuera divertido, extremo pero que tambien supiera amar. Tal y cmo Reth.

Mi telefono o comunicador- digamos, un celular blanco con panatlla negra que solo da mensajes, que cosa. Duh. Era hora de ir por la bruja.

-Tenemos que irnos Reth- le dije pero el empezaba a negarse- no, tenemos que ir. Ya es hora de llorar y vamos a una misión.

Esta misión no era nada sencillo, y menos si contamos que cuando llegamos s eencontraba el escuadron de mi padre.

**¿Volvera a ocurrir lo mismo que con Jerome? Pero la valentia debe haber, una pelea y una solo victoria.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Ocurrira lo mismo Luna Lunera- dijo uno de ellos, Aspen- el hierro es genial, como para matar y noquear hadas

-haces eso y juro que te mandare a los mares del dolor.- el solo rio.

-¿creer que por ser hija de un demonio te serviremos? ja, niñita tonta igual que tu madre.

Eso me hizo explotar. Y pagaran las consecuencias.

**Reth:**

Nunca habia visto el poder de un demonio, y la hubiera apoyado si no es qque me quede paralizado, literalmente. Este poder no me afecta, es decir, lastimarme, pero me ha dejado quieto como roca. Su poder, es totalmente rojo pero tiene u toque azul que lo rodea como un pequeño hilo que resplandece, y creeme ahora ella luce como un demonio, exepto por sus ojos, azules y amariillos, es algo hermoso. un grito de horror se oyo y supe que uno de ellos habia muerto.

-vete reth,- me dijo con voz distorisonada- los mantendre ocupados. VETE

-No, no me ire, sin ti, te amo demasiado como para dejarte aquí-, trate de moverme pero fue en vano pero luego ella lucio un rostro desencajado de dolor y pude moverme,

-Ahora, es hora, tienes que luchar por irte.- se veia debil y los soldados se fortalezian, ya no parecia irlanda,parecia un cementerio.

-No- dije y con mi poder trate de llevar uno de ellos a un portal al sendero de las hadas, sin un hada nunca podran salir de ahi y moririan de locura

-no sera sufiente hada- dijo un demonio, o mas bien dicho trato de- ella es mas fuerte que tu, ni un limbo de hadas servira de nada.- luego se dirijio a Luna- si accedes a ir al infierno y luchar con nosotros no le pasara nada a esta hada.

Lo penso muy poco para mi gusto y solto el poder- de acuerdo, solo que si rasguñas a algun ser o lo que sea, te juro que te volare la cabezaal infnito de sangre capichi.

-bueno eso ya es atemorizante princesa, solo que debe tomar mi mano y cruzar el portal.- tomo su mano y yo golpee al demonio en la cara dejandolo un poco inconciente a unos metros de aquí..

-No lo hagas Luna.- le suplique tomando mi mano entre las suyas- no lo hagas.

-Tu no puedes obligarme. me bso delicadamente el los labios y los recorrio hasta mi oído- pero te amo demasiado como para que mueras igual que jerome. Y no quiero eso- volvio a besarme cerre los ojos y cuando los abri ya no estaba

**Luna:**

-Bienvenida a casa hija- dijo mi padre, Mundun. El mas asqueroso rufian de la lujuria.

-No es mi casa, es el peor orfanatorio de la asquerosidad, donde cierta persona me dejo cerca de los rios del sufrimiento y de no ser por Jerome hubiera murto y no tendrias el apoyo de lucifer. Asi que no, no es mi casa

-Lo sera, ya que has decidido venir por tu cuenta digamos que, ahora estas bajo mi servidumbre y llenaras mis lineas provocando una batalla contra los erafines- lo ultimo lo dijo como un insulto.

-No son unos tarados como tu y los serafines, preferiria estar en sus lineas aunque preferiria mejor morir

trajo una lanza- si es lo que quieres- y me la lanzo y yo la esquive- te tendre Luamen, aunque tenga que tirarte a un pozo

Y lo hizo

a uno sin fondo


End file.
